


Purple has a bad donut

by ReptileRuler



Series: PRaZ FebuWhump [7]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Food Poisoning, Gen, M/M, Purple isn't the nicest guy, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptileRuler/pseuds/ReptileRuler
Summary: Just his luck; get food poisoning while staying on some backwater planet like the earth.Febuwhump 2021 DAY 7: poisoning
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple & Zim, Almighty Tallest Purple/Zim
Series: PRaZ FebuWhump [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137614
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Purple has a bad donut

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short. Also why is Purple on earth?? I do not have a good answer lol

“Jesus Christ!”

The human phrase escaped Zim’s throat in the same way that Purple food escaped his system.

“Ugh… Blegh… What was that…?” Purple blinked away the fuzziness in his vision. His entire body felt both numb and achy at the same time, and his head was full of the densest kind of cotton found on planet Bomullia. 

“Perhaps there was something wrong on those doughnuts you got, my Tallest?” Zim said as he helped Purple into that awful couch he had in the living room of his base. 

“Just my luck… get food poisoning while staying on some backwater planet like the earth.”

He lay down and glared at the wires hanging from the ceiling. Something - a bucket - was placed on the floor by his side, and then a blanket covered his trembling body.

“Please stay put, my Tallest”, Zim mumbled against his antenna. Like Purple was going to move anytime soon. He wrapped the blanket closer to himself and turned to face the soft pillows beneath him.

Stuff clattered as Zim went on to clean up the mess, the little Invader absolutely useless at being quiet. Zim muttered to himself, dropped the water bucket to the floor, and somehow even swept the mop in a noisy fashion!

Purple opened an eye to glare. He saw Zim covered in protective cleaning gear as he mopped the floor. It would have been ridiculous if he didn’t feel so shitty.

“Zim. When you’re done I want you to go jump in a sun”, he said, because being cruel made him feel a little better.

“Yes, sir”, Zim sighed, not looking too taken aback by the order.

Zim disappeared from view, presumably to throw away the dirty water. And possibly to incinerate the whole bucket and mop and cleaning gear. Purple almost managed to fall asleep before something cool pressed against his forehead.

“My apologies”, Zim spoke softly, in a very un-Zim way, “please drink this, my Tallest. To keep yourself hydrated.”

The coolness left his head, and turned out to be a refrigerated Irken soda. 

Purple decided not to complain about the fact that Zim hadn’t left to jump into the sun.


End file.
